nights_nntfandomcom-20200213-history
Marcus Krueger
Marcus Krueger is a visitor of the Night Dimension, and the self proclaimed leader of the Nightmare Kids. Appearance Marcus is 5'5" and 124 lbs. He has tanned skin, green eyes, and messy black hair that sweeps over his left eye. He wears a black jacket over a red shirt which he keeps rolled up to his elbows, grey skinny jeans with tears at the knees, and black boots. He has a single small red earring on his right ear. Around his neck he wears the Shard of Wisdom as a necklace. Personality Marcus has a very down and grumpy attitude. He's annoyed easily, and doesn't really think about others before making his own decisions. He likes causing trouble, and enjoys being part of the Nightmare Kid group, finding it exhilarating. Despite not having the best attitude, he isn't really a hateful person. He doesn't despise the other visitors of Nightopia, but feels more along the lines of pity, believing he's better than them. Abilities Relationships Nightmayr Marcus was the first Nightmare Kid to join the Nightmaren ranks, right behind Mary Anderson. He admires Nightmayr, and see's someone who earned his spot in the throne. Although Marcus may tiptoe around Nightmayr's orders often, he still loves to make him pleased and has nothing but respect for the new Nightmaren leader. Juliet Marcus almost envies Juliet, but finds her overall a bit pathetic. Her constant optimism and feeling of hope annoys him, having been through a lot in his life he feels it's all just lies. Both being visitors at one point, Marcus views her almost as his rival. NiGHTS NiGHTS is an old friend of Marcus, both having their own adventures in Nightopia together. NiGHTS has yet to discover his role as a Nightmare Kid, but does has his suspicions of what happened to his old friend after he left. Mary Marcus is terrified of Mary, more than Nightmayr himself. He fears getting on her bad side the most, and mostly tries to stay out of her way. He hates how she tries to control their group due to him considering himself as their leader. Alice Alice considers she and Marcus to be close, but he doesn't return those exact feelings. He does find her to be good company and sometimes humors her, knowing she obviously likes him. Uma Marcus' absolute ride or die. Partners in crime. They're always causing trouble together in the Night Dimension whenever they can. They often like to tag-team Alice in jokes and pranks. Morgan Morgan is Marcus' bro for life. He sometimes gets annoyed with Morgan, but overall they're pretty good friends despite their age difference. Marcus sees him almost like his mentor, and sometimes tries to shape Morgan into a mini-him. Backstory Marcus first visited the Night Dimension at age 13. Rise of Nightmayr Marcus leads a band of rogue visitors who dream in Nightmare known as the Nightmare Kids. The group works under the leadership of Nightmayr, and are considered his own personal army. The goal of the group was to steer visitors on their way to the Night Dimension away from Nightopia, pulling them into Nightmare and convincing them to stay. When Marcus finds out Nightmayr is targeting Juliet, he has Alice spy on her at school and finds out she's planning on going to a Halloween Party that night. Marcus takes the opportunity to take a train to Bellbridge, and gets Alice and Morgan together. The trio wear flashy costume masks (in similar appearance of a Persona Mask), and crash the party, with the help of an Eelon who escapes into the Waking World through Juliet's daydreaming. The party crashers fun came to a halt when Mary arrived, scolding them for acting without orders and forces them to leave, telling them Nightmayr will be dealing with them later that night. As promised, Nightmayr shows his disappointment in the trio for acting out, reminding them that they still have normal lives in the Waking World, and that it could be dangerous. However, Nightmayr does have another job for the three to perform while Marcus is still in town. He asks them to go and put Maria Taylor to sleep, knowing she will end up in Nightmare. They figure he wants to recruit her as a Nightmare Kid, and ask no further questions on the matter. Marcus encounters Juliet in Lilac Plains, and warns her to stay out of their business, attempting to sound threatening but not phasing her in the slightest. From this point on he considers Juliet his main rival in the Night Dimension. Back in the Waking World, he Alice and Morgan successfully send Maria to the Night Dimension, but are still unaware of Nightmayr's true intentions. Trivia * Marcus in his original concept was a trans boy who was taken in by Nightmayr, promising he won't have to hide himself in Nightmare. This idea was scrapped in the Rewritten version, and Marcus is now cis and has a history with NiGHTS in the past. Category:Characters Category:Visitors Category:Nightmare